Clayton Center of Art
Clayton Center of Art & Design is a model agency center located in the Parade District, it is owned and run by Davy Hackney who is also the designer of the varioius clothes present in the building. It also houses the last hatch the player can activate. Layout The Clayton Center of Art & Design is set up showcasing the various designs that Davy has made, there is a small room to the right of the Photo Studio which is presumably meant to be the makeup station. In the Photo Studio is a practise catwalk with mannequins stationed at the back, a V.I.P Lounge with a minibar, and lastly, the Wigs and Make-Up room which is presumably the storage room due to how cluttered it is. There is a furnace room to the right which holds the hatch and pneumatic stash. Hatch Act l One of the first things the player sees as they enter the Parade District is the Design Center, when entering, Arthur finds Davy talking to Priss about his client cancelling on him last minute before their catwalk. Priss suggests that she can be his replacement, but Davy denies her that oppurtunity. He then turns around to find Arthur, stating that he has the right height, perfect build and has a quentin scent, though he is a bit tan for his taste. He orders Arthur to go downstairs and get ready for the catwalk. As Arthur ventures downstairs, he has to help three of the models out with their problems and get advice on what to do during the walk so that he doesn't make a fool out of himself. Cilla wants Scotch, Ugo wants a Phlash and Robin needs a sewing kit. After all of that is done, Arthur goes upstairs and does the walk, when successful, Davy grants him access to the basement storage room, with the last hatch of the adventure. Act lll Ollie gets to the hatch by venturing all the way from The Jacobean Society Club to said hatch location, where he finds the whole place trashed due to the Plague Wastrel outbreak. Davy and Priss are found dead. Staff *Davy Hackney (Owner) *Priss Mackenzie (Receptionist) *Cilla Humphreys (Model) *Robin Goode (Model) *Ugo Sasson (Model) Trivia *People are not allowed entrance unless they have sweets or is a friend of Miss Boyle. *It is suggested on multiple occasions that the staff get abused by Davy's perfectionist perception. *All of the male mannequins in the store has the appearance of Nick Lightbearer with black glasses, and the female mannequins have short black hair with white glasses. *The song that plays in the basement is The Make Believe's song Not A Crime To Smile, both with and without lyrics, on loop. *The basement posters lists the trend forcast of 1964 and 1965 **'1964:' **Pink - OUT! (unless it's Fuchsia) **Fuchsia - IN! **Tweed - In! Always a classic **Florals - OUT **Blue - In! (unless it's teal) **Teal - OUT OUT OUT **Buttercup - OUT - too dowdy **Lemon - In! So Chick! **'1965:' **Stripes - IN! IN! IN! **Florals - OUT! Unless you're a pair of curtains **Red - IN! For Autumn **Yellow - IN but only for those who can carry it off **Tweed - OUT and NEVER Coming Back! **Zig-Zags - Too soon to tell **Checkers - Fab! IN! **Taupe - OUT! Kill me now *In the basement are loads of boxes with Happy-Face Masks. *There is a small hidden area near the pneumatic stash. Gallery ParadeHatch.png|Hatch entrance. ParadeHatch2.png|Bed area, the tv isn't functional. ParadeHatch3.png|Hidden location. Parade Design Studio.png|Davy and Priss. Parade Design Studio3.png|Trends Forcast. Parade Design Studio4.png|Paparazzis during the walk. Category:Locations Category:Hatches